The Crazy Weekend
by RigspeltLover
Summary: What will happen when Grace and Wayne leave their baby girl with Patrick and Teresa for a long weekend. Rigspelt and Jisbon. Sorry for the bad summery but the story is better at least I hope it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist and probably never will.

"Wayne can you grab me Charlotte's bag from the hall closet." Grace Rigsby yells to her husband as she tries to calm a crying baby Charlotte

"Yeah and hey Grace are you sure you want to leave her with Teresa and Patrick for the weekend. What if he teaches her how to read minds or something." Wayne says while trading Charlotte for the dipper bag

"Well if he taught her how to read minds she will be the smartest 5 1/2 month old baby in the world. The doctor said she is advanced for her age but I don't think he meant genius smart I think he thought she was big for her age. Who knows maybe he will teach her to read minds and we can display her at a carnival." She said with a smirk on her face until she saw her husbands face "Wayne don't worry I talked to Teresa and she said she will make sure she gets her husband to behave. Plus she can't talk yet and she can't crawl so I don't think one weekend with the Jane's is going to get her to mind read." Grace says while laughing at her worried husband

"Okay but I hate to leave her she's so small. Can't we just skip going to Iowa, please Grace what if she says a new word we won't be able to hear it." Wayne pleads

"I am not missing my older brother's wedding and I wanted to bring Charlotte but you were the one who said she was too little and we need a weekend to ourselves. I also already gave Teresa our video camera just in case she did anything new which I highly doubt will happen. The only new thing that could happen is that she sleeps through the night and the doctor said that won't happen for a while. Plus shes not so small Wayne she's 27 inches long and weighs about 16 pounds" Grace explains a tad frustrated at her nervous husband

"Your right. okay well do you have everything? Your dress and my tux and the luggage is already in the car trunk and Charlotte's bag is on the floor in the back." He tells her while taking a last look that they didn't leave anything behind

"That's everything lets go before we start to run late and before you decide to stay home." She says after giving her husband and daughter kisses on the cheeks

**Jane household**

_Teresa's Point of View _

"Come on honey peel yourself away from the window it's only 8 they aren't suppose to be here until 8:30. Come back to bed." Patrick whispers in my ear before kissing me and dragging me back to the bedroom

"I know but knowing Grace she will want to get here early and I want to be waiting for her and my niece." I say in a whinny tone. After he sees that I won't be returning to bed her lets me go return to the couch that is right in front of the window to watch for my friends and my god daughter. Twenty minutes later Patrick joins me on the couch will a cup of tea to wait.

"You can't wait for Charlotte to come but after one day with the baby you will be counting down the hours until Wayne and Grace return from their long weekend in Iowa." Patrick says while leaning back I hit him lightly on the shoulder

"Why would you say that I love that little girl she is adorable. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, well except for yours. Hers come in second but with her red hair she looks just like Grace. I will have no problems this weekend she is a perfect angel." I say trying to prove that I will not want her to leave on Monday

"She is a perfect angel but an angel that doesn't sleep through the night and isn't potty trained. After the first night of no sleep you will want the Rigsby's to come back and pick her up. Knowing them whenever she cries or makes a noise they probably run to her side and she will be expecting that from us." He says trying to prove his point

"I guess but I have never had her spend the night here so I am excited. Her parents have been selfish and kept the cutest baby in the world from us." I say. I look out the window and I see the Rigsby's SUV pull into our driveway. I immediately jump off the couch and go to the front door. I was outside before Grace could even get Charlotte out of her car seat.

"Hey guys" I greet the younger couple

"Hey Teresa thank you so much for watching her it's a huge help." Grace says while walking towards Patrick and me with a crying Charlotte. Wayne is right behind her with the dipper bag and a backpack full of toys and clothes for her.

"It's no problem we haven't seen her in a couple of weeks and we can't wait to spend the whole weekend and part of Monday with the little princess." I say while tickling Charlotte's belly in attempt to get her to stop crying this only made her cry louder.

"She has been in a really bad mood all morning and she only got about three or four hours of sleep last night which means we got about two or three hours." Wayne says while taking a drink of coffee trying to wake himself up.

"Not this perfect sweetheart, she could never give her parents a hard time." I say while taking the crying kicking Charlotte from Grace while giving her a sympathetic smile

"Yeah she's a sweetheart but she can be a handful, well anyways thank you so much for watching her." Wayne says while kissing his daughter on the head and wrapping his arm around his wife's waist

"We will see you in a few days Charlotte we love you so much baby." Grace says while kissing her daughter on the head and wiping a tear away from her eye "Oh don't forget she won't sleep or stop crying without the purple monkey and her blanket. She can't have only one she needs both and."

Patrick cuts in before she can finish "We promise to take great care of her." he says while giving Grace a hug. I give her a hug and when I do the baby clings to Grace's shirt. Charlotte cries even louder which only makes Grace's eyes glossy and she takes her baby from me and gives her one last hug. Wayne joins in on the hug as his eyes look a little glossy too.

"Bye baby girl I will miss you so much." Wayne says when he hands a crying Charlotte to me. They give her one last kiss each before they say thanks again to us and Grace gives both of us a thank you goodbye hug and they walk to the car.

We go back inside and sit down and focus on getting the screaming baby to calm down. After thirty minutes and seven songs later she is finally asleep. Patrick takes her to the little nursery we setup for her so she can spend the night at our house and be comfortable. It's a big room filled with toys and the wall are painted a soft pink. The furniture was Patrick's daughter's baby furniture. I was a plain white furniture with Charlotte carved into it. Grace and Wayne had picked out that name before Patrick revealed that it was his daughter's name. By the time he said something Charlotte was born and named. The Rigsby's felt terrible for months before they finally forgave themselves and realized they couldn't change their daughter's name. Even though Charlotte is Patrick's daughters name he still loves the Rigsby's little girl with all his heart even though I know it kills him to say her name. Patrick returns back to the living room where I am seated and gives me an I told you so look.

"Why are you giving me that look she is still a perfect angel and I don't want her to leave yet." I say completely exhausted

"Sure you're not ready for her to go back home?"

"Positive."

"Well good because I can hear her crying. Go try and get her to go back to sleep. After that you will need a nap."

"Haha very funny." I say sarcastically while getting up to calm baby Charlotte. I know he is right though, this is going to be a long weekend.

**Baby Charlotte's Room**

I walk into Charlotte's room to find her screaming and crying.

"Shhh what's wrong baby girl." I say trying to sooth her while picking her up out of the crib and rocking her. Nothing works she just keeps crying. I check her dipper and it is clean. I take her temperature and she doesn't have a fever so she's not sick. I highly doubt she is hungry its only 9:45 and Grace probably fed her before she dropped her off. After no luck I decide to call Grace instead of asking Patrick because he will rub it in my face**.**

I get out my phone and dial the number and while the ringing noise starts Charlotte gets louder.

"Hello." Grace says after the fourth or fifth ring

"Hey Grace sorry to bother you but she won't stop crying and she doesn't need to be changed and she isn't sick." I say slightly frazzled by the screaming baby. I hear Grace start shuffling around

"Oh my God I'm so sorry" Grace keeps repeating.

"It's okay but what do I need to do?"

"Her blanket is on the backseat of the car. I forgot to put it in the bag and I didn't think to look at the car seat I just grabbed Charlotte I am so sorry." She says slightly panicked.

"Grace, calm down it's fine. She is fine. I am fine. Now all you need to do is to calm down just tell me what to do, I'll give her a bottle and another toy she will be fine." I say trying to reassure her

"There's enough for you to feed her again but it wont work, she will only be happy if she has both her monkey and blanket and she will be a nightmare if you don't have them" Grace said on the verge of a panic attack

"Okay Grace we will figure something out we will be fine just focus on having fun and say hi to Wayne for me."

"Are you sure Teresa we can come back home."

"Don't worry about it we will figure something out."

"Okay bye Teresa." Grace said. I could tell by her voice she was still unsure and she was going to be a nervous wreck.

"Bye Grace, have a fun weekend." I said before hanging up

I decide I have to tell Patrick that I can't get her to calm down but at least I know why now.

"Patrick I need your help!" I scream over Charlotte. A few moments later he appears with a big grin on his face. "Patrick I called Grace because I couldn't figure out why she was crying and she remembered she forgot to give us Charlotte's blanket."

"Teresa calm down we can buy her a new identical blanket or just give her another blanket if they packed a different one it will be fine chill." He says while laughing at me

"Great idea why didn't I think of that…. Oh wait I did think of that! Charlotte won't stop crying unless we have that blanket!"

"Then we have an issue."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Well we will figure something out."

I hope you liked the first chapter :) Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist and I highly doubt I will any time soon

* * *

><p>In the car with the Rigsby's<p>

Grace stared at the road ahead Wayne drove for a couple hours but she could see that he was going to fall asleep at the wheel. They switched while he took a much needed nap. After an hour Grace got lonely and decided to wake him up.

"Wayne… Wayne" She said while tapping him "Wayne wake up…..WAYNE!"

"I'm up" He said half asleep

"I'm really worried about Charlotte. What if she can't sleep or if she won't eat or what if she drives them crazy or..."

He cut her off "Grace calm down she was going to be a handful no matter what she's a baby and don't forget she's my daughter too, she won't stop eating, and she probably wouldn't have slept through the night anyways."

"I know but still they are all going to be miserable. I really don't want to be responsible for the death of the Jane's"

"They will be fine. Remember that Patrick has already had a baby before. We could not have left our baby in better hands okay Grace, just stop worrying I bet they are fine Charlotte's probably napping and Teresa and Patrick are probably wishing they had a baby just like her"

* * *

><p>AT THE JANE HOUSEHOLD<p>

*Charlotte Screams and cries*

"Patrick I need help she wont stop moving!" Teresa yells over the crying Charlotte while trying to change her dipper

"I'm coming just give me a minute I'm trying to find the ear plugs." He screamed back

"HURRY" She yelled before returning her focus to the baby "Shhh its okay Charlotte. You're a happy baby please stop crying." She said not noticing her husband walk in

"I've already tried begging her it doesn't work." He said with a cheeky grin

"No really I haven't noticed that begging isn't working!" She said sarcastically "Just help me with her I need a break"

"Okay hand her here." He said while she passed him the baby

"Thank you now I'm going to take a nap before dinner." Teresa said while rubbing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane's point of view<p>

I waited until she left the room to change Charlotte's dipper. Sarah had taught me to change my Charlotte's dipper even if she was kicking and throwing a fit. Charlotte Rigsby still continued to cry even after the change so I laid her back down in the crib and sat with a book. It was hard but my wife taught me that sometimes a baby just needs to cry.

_Flashback_

_Charlotte, Charlie for short, sat in her crib crying._

"_Babe I need help I know I said I would let you take a nap but she won't stop crying, something wrong." A frazzled Patrick said to his wife Sarah _

"_I'm coming" She said while getting up from the bed and walking into their baby girl's room "Hand her here." _

_He didn't say anything her just passed Charlie to her. She then immediately laid her down in the crib_

"_What are you doing" He said frustrated_

"_Sometimes a baby just needs to cry." She said_

"_But we can't just leave her in her room crying." _

"_I love that little girl so much but sometimes she just needs to cry and I know it will be hard be she needs to learn how to sooth herself." She said with glassy eyes. You could tell it was killing her not to be able to go back in and pick up her princess_

He pulled himself back into reality when Teresa burst into the room

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to read" He said like nothing was wrong.

"I thought you said you were going to take care of her!" She said while picking up the whimpering baby.

"Sometimes a baby just needs to cry."

"What shity parent book did you get that from she's only 5 months old" Teresa yelled

"My wife" he said softly

"What" Teresa said impatiently

"Sarah, she said sometimes a baby just needs to cry and they need to learn to sooth themselves"

"Well….. Grace and Wayne have never done that so we shouldn't try it with their daughter."

"Just try it 90% of the time it works."

"Fine" She said while walking out of the room after putting the baby down

* * *

><p>Teresa's point of view<p>

I laid Charlotte down in the crib before leaving the room. I know kids have to learn to self sooth sooner or later but I think it should be later she's to young. I went to the living room where the baby monitor was. I could still here her screaming.

"Come on Tess she needs to just calm herself down and I know that you think it's cruel but it isn't she is fine." He said while sitting on the other side of the couch.

"I know but she's not our daughter we shouldn't have to teach her this we should be the fun aunt and uncle that she wants to visit. But I guess your right." I said with a sigh. "Well I guess I better go get dinner started it's almost 6:30. Now I really get what Grace says about it being hard to manage her time."

"Well for one Grace is younger and has more energy but the most important thing is that she has Charlotte's blanket."

"True" I said while getting ready to get off the couch

"Hey, why don't I just go get a pizza for dinner I think we are both exhausted"

"That sounds perfect" I said while plopping back down. "Love you" I said kissing him on the lips. He got his jacket and went out the door and I had the idea to go check on Charlotte who was slightly whimpering.

I opened the door to find her laying down almost asleep. Maybe Patrick and Sarah were right, but I should still pick her up. I looked down on her face. She had bright blue eyes like Wayne but a little bit of red hair from Grace. It was a perfect blend of the two of them. She had chubby rosy red cheeks. I secretly longed for a baby of my own but taking care of my brothers growing up made me not want to have babies. I loved them but I had to grow up so fast and with Patrick's past a baby wasn't practical.

I took my hand and rubbed a few stray tears from her face. She was so upset. I decided maybe taking her to the park would be good.

I called Patrick and he answered on the second ring.

"Hey honey I am almost home I got a large cheese pizza."

"Great also do you want to eat at the park tonight it's not to late and it won't get dark for a couple hours."

"Are you sure you want to take a fussy 5 month old out to the park?"

"I'm positive I will meet you there in ten minutes."

"Okay as long as your sure."

"We will be fine plus she is starting to calm down"

"Okay I will see you there love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up and I put Charlotte into her car seat in my car and grabbed her dipper bag and stroller and a few toys that she could play with. I now realize why Grace doesn't like to take her many places you need one million things. We got in the car and drove to the park we saw kids on bikes and a few couples walking. I got to the park and Patrick was already waiting with the pizza and sodas.

I brought the stroller and put Charlotte in it while Patrick and I ate and we laid on the ground not really watching anything in particular. We slowly started to drift off. We could not have been asleep more than 10 minutes until I woke up. I didn't hear anything from Charlotte and when I looked over she was gone.

"Patrick Patrick wake up Charlotte's gone."

"Teresa that's a really sick joke."He said annoyed

"No Patrick she's gone" I said in tears

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist and I probably never will

Sorry it took me so long to update I have been super busy with school. They are getting us ready to take our semester exams plus we had a huge concert where all the arts magnets came together for one amazing performance so it has been long hours of practicing and performing.

Also I know Hightower doesn't work at the CBI but I like her better than the new guy

Thanks to dreamingofabetterday for taking a look at this chapter :)

* * *

><p>At that moment a million things were running through my mind. She was gone. When I tried to get up I felt dizzy and I ached.<p>

"Teresa it's not sunset anymore it's sunrise. We slept the whole night."

"Patrick I can't get up. I hurt all over."

"Same here, hold on I will try to get up."

I heard him struggle to get himself up and steady. I heard a small grunt from behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked scared to know. He came around to the left side of me. In a split second he took my hand and I felt a sharp shooting pain in a small area on my arm. I saw a large needle fall from his hands.

"Somebody drugged us. Red John."

"What" I said and I followed his gaze. My toenails were painted a deep red. I stared at them before I spoke

"We have to find her." I whispered

"She could already be dead; Red John is trying to take everything that matters to me. He wants to break up the family. Grace and Wayne will never speak to us again if she dies or is harmed. That will make the group shut down."

"She's not dead. We don't even know if it is Red John, it could be" he cut me off before I could finish

"It's him I know it is. Nobody else wants me to suffer but him."

"Well if it is him sitting on our asses isn't going to help Charlotte." It was like talking to a wall.

**Patrick's point of view**

Red John, Red John, Red John that's all that was running through my mind. He was trying to hurt my family again. He will kill the baby just like he killed my Charlotte. Then he will kill Teresa. It's all repeating again. He wants to take my life away from me by going after what I love, the only people I love. Grace and Wayne were like sibling to me. No they were like my kids. I love them to pieces. I would do anything for them but now they will never forgive us.

I heard Teresa talking to me in the background but I didn't have the strength to say anything I was lost in my worries. I saw her step away to call somebody. I just hope it's not Wayne and Grace

* * *

><p><strong>Teresa's Point of view<strong>

Patrick didn't answer so I had to call somebody who would. Cho answered on the first ring

"Hey boss what's up?"

"I really need your help." I said sobbing

"I'll b e over to your house in 5 minutes."

"Were not at the house we are at the park. We brought Charlotte here because she was upset and I swear we laid down for 5minutes and I think we were drugged and the baby is gone." I couldn't hold it together. I just lost the most important thing in the world to my best friends.

"What park I will be right over and have you called the police and notified Grace and Wayne yet?"

"No we just woke up and I called you I didn't know what else to do."

"Well call the police and I will be over in ten minutes. It's the park by your place right?"

"Yeah and I will." He hung up and I calmed myself and immediately called Hightower.

"Hello Teresa, how is everything?" I started to cry again "Teresa what's wrong."

"I lost the baby. I lost Charlotte. We went to the park and Patrick and I laid down on the ground and I think someone drugged us and took the baby."

"Okay calm down I will get to the park and I will have a team come and the local police. I know this sounds bad but it's probably just a regular kid napping we should have her back in a little while. Just try to stay sane until we get there and close off the area"

"Patrick thinks its Red John." I blurted out.

"Teresa you both are in shock, I highly doubt he would kidnap a baby."

"I'm starting to believe him. We were drugged and my finger nails and toe nails are painted a bright red."

"….We will be down as soon as we can." She said nervously before hanging up.

I shut the phone off and walked to Patrick he still had a sick look on his face. He looked anywhere but at me. I caught him looking at me for a second before her ran over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Your bleeding can't you feel that?"

Sure enough when I looked down my top was stained with blood. When I lifted the top I could see the Red John smiley face carved into my side

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I'm sorry it was so short. Please review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


End file.
